Talk:Prime Minister
What if we rename this page as "Prime Minister (Barrayar)" or "Prime Minister of Barrayar", since this page talks about Barrayar only? --Arnor88 (talk) 10:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Probably a good idea. Not completely necessary since we don't have any other Prime Ministers in the saga to compare this one to. I'll go along with the name change, if you want to do it. Do you know how to manage the details (find the pages that link to it and point them to the new correct location)? I've done it for half a dozen articles so far. KarenHunt (talk) 11:25, September 29, 2013 (UTC) In my opinion this is for the sake of clearness, but I don't think it is very necessary. I think that Wikia provides all redirects but I am not so sure.--Arnor88 (talk) 11:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) True enough. I've seen redirects work out fine, though the page for doing a rename claims that you're in danger of breaking things and making a terrible mess, so I've always been a good girl and corrected all the links. KarenHunt (talk) 12:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Therefore I do not deem so necessary to change the page name. I wonder whether the Author will write other novels, set on other planets.--Arnor88 (talk) 12:04, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok then. I like the work you're doing cleaning up Barrayaran categories, by the way. Some six or so months back, I did a big run through the site creating categories as necessary and sorting out the articles to match them better with them; I suspect another smaller run might not be a bad idea - somethat that notes that articles about people don't need to specify both Barrayaran and Vor (and District Count), they can just be put into the "most specific" category (and if they're also in the service, then that category as well) and similar observations for the "Barrayar" category. I've thought some about arrangement of the site... There's "List of Vorkosigan Saga planets" and the same for ranks and titles, there's an article named "Vor", one named "Barrayar", and one named "Barrayaran Government". Any of these would make nice top-of-category articles, but instead they're just categorized as in or just above the individual categories. I don't know if I'll try to merge them with their category-top locations or not, but it seems like it ought to be a good thing to do... It doesn't look likely that she'll write more novels in the Vorkosiverse. She spent yesterday and Friday afternoon at the Baltimore Book Festival, and I managed to talk to her for quite a while on Friday (it was very quiet, and there were no readers coming up to get books signed, so we sat and talked together - I was very happy about that). She said to me then and to the audience on Saturday that she's not looking to write more of those stories. (She did do a reading of a fragment of a novella featuring Enrique Borgos and some other people doing cleanup work at Vorkosigan Vashnoi, but she say's it's broken and she probably won't finish it.) KarenHunt (talk) 12:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Well: * Categorization: it was also my opinion, but I was uncertain: I think we can do it very well; * Category main articles: on en.wikipedia an template to do that does exist, but I am not able to transfer it there; * Further novels: sadly I already suspected that CVA was the last Vorkosiverse novel. Still, I hope that a sort of Dune-thing could happen (other authors authorized to write other novellas). So far, we can maintain "prime minister" with this title. --Arnor88 (talk) 13:25, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I think we might manage the categorization pretty well over this day and maybe some other ones! I might make a try at looking over the wikipedia template to see what I can do with it... I'd be willing to put some time into figuring out how to make something work. (Though I worry that we'll end up with some sort of double-article effect, where the category pages have the contents of the original pages and the original pages will have it as well. People know to look for those pages by name, so they'd have to redirect or something. Anyway, maybe I'll play with it in a more minor category first to get an idea if it's workable. Currency is a small enough one that strange effects won't hurt the site much.) Someone at the festival asked Lois about the idea of letting new authors play in her universe; she seemed not enthusiastic (she referred to it as like raising children a second time). KarenHunt (talk) 13:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC)